


First Love, First Forever

by yeshomodean



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Lets be real Sammy totally wants the D, M/M, Not Beta Read, Safe Sane and Consensual, Square Filled: First Time, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, There arent enough fics with Cas fucking Sam, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Sam, be gentle english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: It's their one year anniversary.Sam can't believe it. He remembers the day he met Cas like it was just yesterday. When he first saw the boy wearing that embarrassingly hideous sweater in the library, in the middle of a summer day, he didn't expect him to become his first boyfriend. And now they've been together for one whole year.Of course, they have to do something special. The problem is, Cas isn't sure about this.





	First Love, First Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Kink Bingo.](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Gooooood, I've always wanted to write this. In fact, I wrote down this prompt ages ago, I just never sat down to write it. I'm so glad to get this out of my chest. I really hope this makes the boys justice.
> 
> This is pure fluff, by the way. My boys are so caring, they love each other so much. ;-;
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It's their one year anniversary.

Sam can't believe it. He remembers the day he met Cas like it was just yesterday. When he first saw the boy wearing that embarrassingly hideous sweater in the library, in the middle of a  _ summer _ day, he didn't expect him to become his first boyfriend. And now they've been together for  _ one whole year _ . 

Of course, they have to do something special. The problem is, Cas isn't sure about this.

Sam is all over him already; clinging to his lips, feeling up his lean torso, grinding down against Cas' hips.

“Sam, we don't have to do this.”

“I know.” Sam hums against the sensitive skin below his ear, then nibbles at it.

Cas suppresses a moan. “You're fifteen.”

“And you're seventeen.” Sam shoots back, lips pressed to Cas' jawline.

Castiel ignores how his body is screaming for Sam's touch and confesses, “Sam, I'm not sure about this.”

At that, Sam sits up, his eyes widening as he looks at his boyfriend. “Oh.” He removes himself from Cas' lap, sitting a good distance away from Cas on the bed, but still close enough to offer his boyfriend a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you- Is it me, Cas? Am I doing something wrong?"

“No! I mean- Shit.” Cas sits up, leaning against the headboard. “Sam, I want you to be sure about this."

Sam huffs a laugh. “And the way I was rubbing myself on you isn't obvious enough?” 

“I'm serious.”

“So am I, Cas.” He replies, gently taking Cas' hand in his own. “We've been together for a whole year. That's way longer than I even expected my first relationship to last. And I love you.” His cheeks turn a pretty shade of red at the confession. 

Cas smiles fondly, covering Sam's hand with his own. “I love you too, Sam.”

Sam beams at his boyfriend. “I want to do this with you. But we don't have to do anything you don't want. I know this is your first time too.”

“I- I don’t want you to think that I don’t… well, want you.” Castiel stumbles over his words, a flush going all the way down to his bare chest. “I just, I want to make it good for you and I barely know what to do.”

“Babe, we don’t have to go all the way on our first time, if you think that’d be best.” Sam says reassuringly, finding Cas’ nerves reasonable as he doesn’t have any experience either. 

The older boy half shrugs, half nods. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“We’re in this together, Cas. I just need you to tell me everything, okay? Like, if something doesn’t feel so good or if it does feel great. I promise I will too. I wanna know your likes and dislikes.”

Castiel stares at his hands for a moment, then looks up at Sam with fondness in his eyes. “Yes. Okay.”

“What do you wanna do?” When Cas doubts, Sam continues, “We can just, y’know, cuddle and watch Netflix or something.”

“That doesn’t sound terribly arousing.” Cas replies, words laced with sarcasm.

“You’re an idiot.” Sam takes Cas’ face in both of his hands, surprising Cas, and presses their mouths together wantonly. “And I wanna fuck the idiot right out of you.”

Cas swallows loudly, still looking nervous but with a dark shade of lust in his eyes, which reassures Sam to keep going.

Glad that they’d taken their shirts off right at the beginning, Sam straddles his boyfriend once again and presses his chest to the delicious warmth of Cas’ skin, throwing his arms over the older boy’s shoulders and kissing him again.

Slowly, Castiel starts warming up to the idea, letting his hands travel across Sam’s skin, up his chest and around his back, feeling goosebumps under his touch.

He kisses Sam like it’s the first time, with the same want he’d had for the boy for months before they got together. Deeply, sweetly, fully.

Sam begins to move his hips, letting his crotch rub against his boyfriend’s, feeling the hard on that’s no doubt desperate for a real touch. He spends the next few minutes feeling Cas up, making out with him and caressing the boy’s chest and stomach.

Cas grunts, feeling a surge of liquid heat travel down to his groin as Sam’s fingers reach the waistband of his jeans. He looks up at Sam, meeting the boy’s eyes immediately, finding comfort in their golden green.

“Is this okay?” Sam whispers to him, lips grazing together.

Castiel can only nod, too focused on Sam’s tentative touch.

The younger boy fondles his boyfriend over the denim with one hand and uses the other to pop the button, only struggling for a little while before getting it undone. 

“We could do just this, you know?” Sam starts, slowly opening the fly of his boyfriend’s jeans and guiding his hand inside, smirking to himself when the other boy closes his eyes and sighs at the touch. “Just be close to each other, like this,” He feels Cas pulling him closer with his hands on Sam’s back, “Touch and feel you up, it would be enough for me, if it is for you.” Sam reassures, trying to calm Cas’ nerves.

“I-I want more.” Cas replies, stumbling a little over his own words. 

Sam smiles against Cas’ cheek, then leaving a trail of kisses all the way towards his ear, nibbling at the lobe before proposing, “Then how about…” Finally, Sam’s hand comes into contact with his boyfriend’s erection, taking it out of his underwear and into the chill air, “You fuck me ‘til I walk funny all week.”

Castiel has to ignore the shiver that goes down his spine in order to get back and look at Sam in the eye, “What?”

“You- You said you wanted more.” Sam stutters in confusion.

“I thought  _ I _ was going to bottom.”

Sam shoots him a  _ look _ , one that has worked to shut Cas up in other occasions, but Cas only quirks his eyebrow. “No, Cas,  _ I _ am going to bottom.”

Cas frowns. “No, you’re not. You’re too young for that.”

“Oh, excuse me, Ass Police, but you’re a little late.” Sam shoots back, rolling his eyes.

Cas’ cock twitches in Sam’s hand, as if reminding them that they were in the middle of something and it would really like to get back to it. 

“You… have?” Cas mutters, a blush creeps up his face as his hard on reiterates its need, then grabs Sam’s wrist to take it away from his treacherous member, “I mean, have had… things… inside?” 

Sam, with bashful red coloring his cheeks, answers, “I have… but like, just… fingers.”

Castiel suppresses a groan, surprised at his body’s immediate reaction; but he doesn’t think too much about that, not with this new information about his boyfriend. “How many?” He asks thoughtlessly, then regrets it when Sam looks away.

“I… Four.” He clears his throat. “There was this one time, though, I- Uhm. I was actually close to getting my whole hand in. I was home alone and you were at your grandparents’. I came before I could.” 

He can’t believe he just confessed to almost fisting himself. But Cas is his boyfriend, after all. Should he tell him every time he jacks off? He has many confessions to catch up on then. But they only started to get sexual. Before today, he even suspected Cas to be ace. Sam himself identifies as demisexual at times. He isn’t exactly crazy about sex and jumping people’s bones, he’s more into the passion and touch and feeling of being so intimate and close with someone he trusts. Someone he loves. Someone like Cas.

God, he  _ loves _ Cas.

Sam glances back at his boyfriend, and he suddenly feels small under Cas’ hungry gaze. It’s like the older boy is picturing all the ways he could fuck Sam into the mattress in his head.

And Sam is  _ so _ in.

Cas pulls him forward into a kiss, his hand strong at the back of Sam’s neck and the younger boy can’t help the whimper that runs through his body. Cas’ other hand travels to the front of Sam’s pants, opening its fly with almost too much ease. In a quiet murmur, Cas orders Sam to take his pants and underwear off, taking the opportunity himself to get rid of his own.

Once naked, both boys stared at each other. While Sam appreciated the sharp edges and square figure of his boyfriend’s body, Cas took in the softness of Sam’s curves and-

“Did you-” Cas starts, unable to finish his sentences as his hands were already dragging across Sam’s smooth, clean-shaven legs.

“Yeah,” The boy confirms, “I thought it’d look nice.”

Cas smirks slightly, taking Sam’s hands in his own to tug him back into bed.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam Winchester.”

The first contact of their erections together pulls a moan right out of each boy. Sam grinds down into the sensation, holding onto Cas’ shoulders for support, as the older boy moves his hands towards Sam’s backside.

They enjoy the closeness and pleasure for a while, hands everywhere tracing every inch of their bodies. The two of them tangled together on top of Sam’s olive sheets. 

That is, until Cas starts pulling Sam’s cheeks apart, then dips one finger into the cleft and makes his boyfriend moan shamelessly. With Sam’s dick in his other hand, he massages the pucker into loosening. 

“Lube?” Cas asks, hoping Sam has a bottle somewhere handy. He brought his own stash just in case, but it’s in his bag, all the way across the room, and he has no intention of moving from his position.

Luckily, Sam only had to lean over and open a drawer on his bedside table to grab it. He hands it over to the older boy, then snuggles up in his boyfriend’s chest, pushing out his ass to give Cas better access.

Cas manages to coat his fingers in the slick substance, then close the cap with a click and waits a moment for it to warm up a bit.

“C’mon, Cas…” Sam whines impatiently- that was a whine, there’s no denying that.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you’re on all fours, honey?” Cas offers, to which Sam replies with a sad sound. “You know I’d love to see your face and kiss you through it all, but I read it could hurt you if we do missionary.”

Sam knows that, he did his own research. Begrudgingly, he must agree. 

They take the new position, and now Cas can take in the appearance of his younger lover from behind. He feels like he should feel guilty, taking Sam’s first time when he’s only fifteen… But he loves Sam. It’s not like he wants to hurt the boy, or use him and leave him. He doesn’t know if they’re going to last many years, but if he had to choose… He’d choose Sam over and over again to do this. He has never felt like this about someone else, and he isn’t sure he ever will.

“I’m going to press a finger in, Sam. I’ll need you to relax for me.” When Sam nods, Castiel starts pushing the tip of his index finger in.

The feeling of the first digit prodding at his rim is, to say the least, strange. Cas is careful not to hurt Sam, but his fingers are thicker and stretch him far more than his own. Slowly, more than Sam would like, his body starts to get used to Cas’ touches. Soon enough Sam is begging for another finger, shivering and out of breath when Cas provides it. It gets easier as the minutes pass by, until Cas is up to four fingers and Sam is ready.

“Please, Cas- Please, baby, do it now.” Sam stammers in a rush, aching for more.

Castiel hesitates for a second, but knows Sam’s right, and is aware that his dick will probably fall off if he doesn’t tend to it immediately. 

The air turns slightly awkward as Cas deals with the condom. His fingers are slippery and when he tries to rip the package open with his teeth, it’s covered in lube and it tastes like crap. Meanwhile, Sam is lying there, with his legs spread open and he kinda wants to touch himself, but knows all too well that he’ll probably end up coming before he would like to as it is, so he decides against it.

The wait, however, is totally worth it once Cas positions the tip of his cock and starts pressing in.

“ _ Ohgodohgodohgod-” _ Sam mutters under his breath, abruptly realizing this is actually happening and  _ whoa,  _ he never thought Cas would stretch him so much and  _ shit _ , he’s tensing up and he should be doing the opposite and-

“Sam, honey, are you alright?” Castiel sits back and asks with a gentle hand on Sam’s lower back.

The younger boy has to take a couple of breaths in order to get over his mini-panic attack. “I- yeah, Cas, all is right- I mean, it’s alright, I’m okay.”

“It doesn’t look like so, as you’re tighter than you were when I had my fingers inside you.”

Sam knows and,  _ god _ , he suddenly missed those fingers once they’re mentioned. He feels his hole gape against Cas’ cockhead and hears his boyfriend gasp.

“I’m good, Cas, it’s just- It kinda hit me, y’know, we’re about to  _ do it _ and that’s like, a big deal, right? I mean, I don’t wanna put any pressure on you, you know I love you and everything you do is alright with me and-”

Cas shushes him with a comforting hand running up his back. “It’s not too late to back out, Sam, it’s never too late. Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Sam answers before Cas even finishes, “I just got a little overwhelmed, ‘s all. I just needed a minute to chill… I think I’m fine now.”

“Are you sure?” Cas still worries, ever so caring.

“I love you, Cas,” Sam tells him for what seems to be the hundredth time since the night started, and yet he feels like he hasn’t said it enough. “But if you don’t get your dick inside me within the next 30 seconds, I  _ will _ tie you up and take it anyway.”

Castiel actually thinks about it for a second and decides to save that for another time. That is most definitely not how he’d like his first time to be. Maybe the second, third, and the following times, if he’s lucky enough, but-

“Oh my God, you’re seriously thinking about it,” Sam chuckles, but the red coloring his cheeks let Cas know that he’s not the only one. Nonetheless, Sam insists, “You got fifteen seconds, Castiel.”

That was enough to get him moving. Cas positioned himself between Sam’s thighs once again, his fingertips roaming down the creamy skin, making Sam shiver. 

Sam breathes deep, willing his muscles to relax and let Cas in. He’s been waiting way too long for this and he’s getting impatient.

The heat of Sam’s insides has Cas going crazy. In theory, he knows it will hurt both him and Sam if he just shoves his way in, but his body is begging him to do so. He won’t, obviously, as he wants this to be a good experience.

It’s overwhelming how, when the head of Cas’ dick is finally in, it’s both too much and not enough. Both teenagers struggle through the rest, huffing and puffing in ragged breaths, until Cas bottoms out.

In that moment, they know this won’t last very long. They’ve been on edge for over half an hour and it’s their first time, so it’s not unexpected of them to be already on the verge of coming.

“I’m good, babe,” Sam tells his boyfriend, once his breathing is somewhat steady, “Please, move.”

Cas doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out slowly, then thrust in the same way. This goes on for a couple minutes and Sam doesn’t complain, only because this slow pace has him writhing already.

Eventually, his muscles catch up with what’s happening, allowing Sam to feel the pleasure Cas is giving him.

“ _ Oh my _ \- Cas, please!” He doesn’t know why, but he feels like all words have left his brain, making him sound primitive when he begs, “Need! More!”

Castiel barely listens to him, his pulse beating too hard in his head with what little blood it has left, considering it’s all currently on the lower part of his body. He does comply, if only because he was waiting for Sam’s cue.

“ _ Ah, ah, ah!”  _ Sam moans out loud, confident that his parents are out of town and his brother went to a party. “ _ Cas- Jesus fuck, Cas!” _

The older boy’s grip on Sam’s hips tightens as he ups his pace. Sam will probably have bruises later, and they both think that’ll be nice to look at.

Sam is the first to give in, as he feels his entire body tighten up in the wake of his orgasm. He must bury his face in the pillow not to scream when semen starts pouring out of his cock, creating a wet spot beneath him.

Cas isn’t far behind, falling over the edge at the first twitch of Sam’s entrance, shooting his load into the condom. A couple of drops spill out of it and tickle their way down Sam’s balls.

Both boys grunt when Cas pulls out, then fall beside each other with a combined sigh.

“I hope your brother never finds out about this.”

Sam doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “You are the absolute  _ worst _ at pillow talk, Cas.”

“I mean, I’m risking my life here, Sam. He did say multiple times that he’d scatter parts of my body all over town after cutting me up in little pieces. And that was only if I ever did anything further than hug you.”

“One, he’s probably just kidding, Cas-”

“ _ Probably?! _ ”

Sam chuckles. “Two, please don’t ever mention my brother again immediately after sex.”

“So… you  _ really _ want to do this again…?” 

Sam crawls up close to his boyfriend, slowly as his body is starting to feel sore. “I really, really do.” He lays a sweet peck on the tip of Cas’ nose. “Because I really, really liked it.” This time, he kisses his lips. “Uhm.. Did you?”

Cas hugs Sam close to his chest, aligning their bodies and tangling their legs. “I did.” He gives a peck back. “Even more so, I loved it. And I really,  _ really _ hope next time is  _ really, really _ soon.”

“You got it, babe,” Sam smiles wide against Cas’ lips, letting his hands roam down his boyfriend’s back until he has two handfuls of ass. “But this time, I’m topping.”


End file.
